slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Burpy
Burpy to śluzak Infurnus należący do Eli'a Shane'a. Jest prawdziwą rzadkością w Slugterze. Z wyglądu przypomina każdego innego Infurnusa i nie wyróżnia się niczym specjalnym.zz Historia Zanim trafił do Eli'a był śluzakiem Willa Shane'a, ale w wyniku działań Doktora Blakka, Will wysłał Burpy'ego na powierzchnię, aby przekazałEli ShaneEli'owi w skrytce wiadomość. Oznaczać to może, że Will darzył śluzaka przyjaźnią i zaufaniem, skoro pokazał mu świat na powierzchni i przekazał instrukcje, co zrobić, gdyby coś mu się stało. Burpy to bardzo przyjaźnie usposobiony śluzak, mimo to, nerwowo reaguje na wszystkie osoby, które pamięta z czasu, jeszcze kiedy był śluzakiem Willa, między innymi Blakka. Burpy jest mądrym śluzakiem co udowodnił nie raz ratując życie Eli'a. Jest z nim bardzo związany, są jak rodzina. On i Eli Shane są jak dwaj bracia, prawie nigdy się nie rozstają. Ciekawostki *Burpy najprawdopodobniej jest jednym z niewielu przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. *Shockwire pomylił Burpy'ego z Flaringo. *Burpy okazuje uczucia bardziej niż inne śluzaki np. w pierwszym odcinku był bardzo smutny i współczuł Eli'owi po zniknięciu jego ojca. *Nieraz pokazał swoją siłę i spryt. *Eli uważa Burpy'ego za najpotężniejszego śluzaka (odc. "Zagrożony gatunek"). *Potrafi z Joules'em stworzyć fuzyjny strzał . *Był to ulubiony śluzak Will'a jak i zarówno Eli'a . *Joules to najlepszy śluzaczy kumpel Burpy'ego. *Jako jedyny śluzak jest zaliczany do bohaterów. *Przez niektórych jest nazywany Diabelskim Śluzakiem. *Jest pierwszym śluzakiem Eli'a. *W odcinku pt."Awaria " beknął. *Jest odporny na ogień i lawę. *Munch nazwał go "Barpi". *W dosłownym tłumaczeniu Burpy znaczy "Bekuś". *Burpy posiada wysoką umiejętność perswazji: w "Zagrożony gatunek" namawia Threshera do zamiany z Enigmo, a w "Ciężka część" namawia Antyprądniaka Straggusa do dołączenia do arsenału Eli'a. *Śpi w skarpetce Eli'a. *Podczas snu, jako jedyny ze śluzaków ma opaskę na oczach. *W odcinku 26 podsunął Gangowi Shane'a pomysł, by ci wzięli mroczną wodę i użyli jej na swoich śluzakach (Wszystkich poza Medykiem). On i reszta śluzaków zamienili się w ghule m.in. Darkfurnus, Blachnet, Grimmstone. Później wyleczył ich Medyk, który został obok innych śluzaków broniących Bramy. *W "Świat pod naszymi stopami część II" Eli użył zdrobnienia Burp (czytaj Berp). *Lode w odcinku "Powrót do domu" nazwał go "Parzydłem". *Jest ekstremalnie odważny, nie bał się ghulowania, a nawet sam chciał być ghulem, by wyciągnąć Gang Shane'a z Głębokiej Jaskini. *Został dwa razy porażony prądem przez Joules'a. Za pierwszym razem podczas powitania z Joulsem, a za drugim w jednym ze Slugisodes, razem z Mrozikiem. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W "Mission: Improbable" Pronto go używał żeby uwolnić Gang Shane'a z więzienia. *W "Mission: Improbable" Eli ładował do blastera Tormato i Burpy'ego, a fuzję stworzył Rammstone i Tormato. *W "Mission: Improbable" zakolegował się z Pronto. *Tylko Will, Eli ,Pronto i Kord zwrócili się do niego Burpy. *Kiedy Hoverbug drażnił się z Gangiem że go nie umieli złapać Burpy zawarczał na niego. *W jednym ze Slugisodes był operatorem kamery. *Jest niegotowy by należał do Śluzogwardi chodź członek Klanu Cienia powiedział że jest interesujący. *W odcinku "Lightwell" Burpy zachoruje. *Nigdy nie było wiadomo, co takiego Burpy powiedział Klanowi Cienia w odcinku "Cienie i światło". *W odcinku "Upgrade" "przy 200mph przemienił się" w potężniejszego śluzaka proces ma nazwe "ang. Mega Morph" *Jego posiadaczem przed Willem był Dr.Blakk. Burpyx.jpg|Protoforma Burpy'ego Burpy po transformacji.jpg|Transformacja Burpy'ego Burpy swimming.pgn.png|Burpy nurkujący pod wodą Przedzlo.jpg|Burpy i Joules łączą się Burpy sad.jpg|Smutny burpy Hkljfxdff.png|Burpy , Joules , Mrozik oraz Krawiec który tworzy linę Nfmb.png|Wystraszony Mrozik, Krawiec, Banger, Joules oraz Burpy hgdjh.png|Burpy Bez tytułutryf.png|Infurnus Bez tytuługfd.png|Will i Burpy gxhghxfg.png|Transformacja od przodu vcfzxvb.png|Burpy, ramer i kryształek Burpy w Slug it out.jpg|Burpy w logo Slug It Out Zestaw.jpg|Zabawka Burpy+Joules Contact slug.png Burphy.jpg|Słodki Burpy Infernus slugy.png 01.jpg|Atakujący burpy 433244885_640.jpg Burpy_sleeping.jpg|Śpiący Burpy Burpy i reszta.jpg|Burpy, Krawiec, Joules, Mrozik i Banger Bez tytułu.jpg|Burpy i jego ogień Wings_to_Arms.png 640px-IMG 3735.JPG Burpujules.JPG|Burpy i Joules lot.JPG|Burpy . cala masa.JPG|Burpy i inne śluzaki śluzaki z parówką.JPG|Burpy i reszta z parówką BerpuandBunger.JPG Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy burpy ,a na nim flaki wazki.JPG|Burpy z glutem jaskiniowej muchy na twarzy burpy2.jpg|Różne modele Burpy'ego Shooting_Proto_BurpyFlame.jpg|Lecący Burpy w protoformie . Burpy i sztuczek po pizzy.JPG|Burpy i Sztuczek po zjedzeniu pizzy Zieje.JPG|Berpy zieje ogniem Śpiochy.JPG|Śpiochy Ogień.JPG Berpi.JPG Infernas.JPG Berpi Prot..JPG Berpy w tunelu.JPG|Burpy w tunelu Burpy versus peirwszy Tempesto.JPG|Burpy i Tempesto Burpy kpi z Shockwire 'a.JPG|Co Burpy sądzi o Shockwirerze? Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Burpy, Medyk i Loki przy posiłku Burpy niesie soniczne wnyki.JPG|Burpy niesie Soniczne Wnyki Tempesto atakuje Berpiego.JPG|Burpy i Tempesto InfernusTran..JPG Berpi szuka wyjścia na powierzchnie.JPG Wystraszony Berpi widząc kląskę Willa.JPG Bhurpeh.PNG|Burpy w blasterze Zaskoczony Burpy.PNG|Zaskoczony Burpy Zmoczony Burpy.PNG|Zmoczony Burpy Berpy przemawi do Klanu Cieni.JPG Infernus atakuje.JPG Berpi rozpala.JPG Berpi rozpala2.JPG Berpi po kontakcie ze ścianą.JPG Lot Berpy`ego.JPG Uniki Infernusa.JPG Zdziwiony Berpi.JPG Rozwcieczony Berpy w blasterze.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Odpoczywający Burpy.PNG|Burpy odpoczywa Infurpy XD.PNG Przebrany Berpy.JPG|Przebrany Burphy Prosphoro i Infernus.JPG Berpy i Prosphoro.JPG|Burpy i Phosphoro Darkfenustr.png|Trnsformacja Burpy'ego jako ghula Burpyghul.png|Jako Ghul Klusek i Burpy.JPG|Burpy i Klusek Burpy face.png|Uśmiechnięty Burpy Burphy i jouels.jpg Uniki Infernusa.JPG Infernus po wyszczale.JPG Infernus atakuje.JPG Infernus atakuje Skałowca2.JPG Infernus zieje ogniem.JPG InfernuvsTempesto.JPG D-Infernus.png|Infurnus w bazie danych Ogień.JPG Berpi pod wodą.JPG Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG Mrozik, Dżuls, Berpi.JPG ghulowanyberbi.png|Ghulowany Burpy Werbowanie śluzaków.png Atak Infurnusa.png Burphy.png NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png Arachnit.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png Blogger-image--1738848474.jpg Ittex i inni.png Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Krawiec i Burpy wystraszeni.png Krawiec ciagnie się.png Krawiec u burpy.png Burphy ghul.png|Burpy jako Ghul Burpy,Mydłek i Bamger śmieją się.png|Burpy,Mydłek i Banger Burphy Face i inni.png|Burpy i inni Zamrażacz Burphy i HopRock.png Burpyś.png Bekuś.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png|Burpy i inne śluzaki Burpy w kamerze.png|Burpy Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Berpy przed zghulowaniem.JPG Ghulowany Berpy.JPG|Ghulowany Berpy Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png Burpy i Spooker.png|Burpy i strachoduch na ramieniu Eli Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Słodki Burpy.png|Słodki Burpy Śluzaki jedzą.png Burpy roztopuje rure.png Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png Loki i reszta.png Aqua Beek i Infernus.JPG|Burpy i Beeker Infernus i Aqua Beek.JPG|Burpy i Beeker po wystrzeleniu Rozłoszczony Berpy.JPG|Wściekły Burpy Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG|Smutny Burpy i Jouls Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Ściana ognia Berpy`ego.JPG Wyszczelony Infernus.JPG Eli w smokingu.png Kryształek,Infernus,Rammstone.jpg Berpy z resztą.JPG Zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG|Z Eli'em i Kordem Burpy usnął.JPG|Burpy usnął znudzony Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG|Z Eli'em i Trixie burpy atak.png Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG|Przybity Burpy Burpy każe iść.JPG|Burpy wydaje rozkaz Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG|Burpy, Jouls i Mrozik Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG|Porażony Burpy przyagszony Burpy.JPG 640px-Burpy ghould.png|Zghulowany Burpy zieje ogniem. Burpy i zderzak.png Popcorn slugs.jpg Thresher je popkorn.JPG Burpy i inni.png|Burpy i inni Burpy i Jouls.png Burpy i mrozik.jpg Burpy Leci.png Digger i inni.png Burpy,Ramer i Digger.png Image-6755 51552695.jpg Burpy i beker.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png Aquabeek i burpyy.png zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG Czerwony Koń.png Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png Flopper z tyłu.JPG|Burby i reszta 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h51m01s146.png Fuzyjny Strzał nieudany.JPG Burpy błłee.JPG|Fe Na jagodach w lesie.JPG|Krawiec i Burpy na jagodach Will.jpg|Burpy i Will Hahahah -burpy i medyk.png|Burpy i Medyk Popoop.png|Burpy po transwormacji popoopjllljlkjlkjl.png Sliren , eli i burpy.png Stadoo sluzakow.png|Burpy, Digger, Jouls (w oddali) i Howerbug Ucieszony Berpy we wnyce.JPG|Burpy we wnyce Burpy-szkic.gif|Szkic Burpy'ego Zadowolony Berpy.JPG Darkfernus na ramieniu.JPG Darkfernus leci w Behemota.JPG Berpy w blasterze.JPG Berpy na ramieniu.JPG Berpy i Joules we wnykach.JPG Berpy i Joules w blasterze Shanai.JPG Transformujący Berpy i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules przed złączeniem.JPG Berpy i Joules łączą się.JPG Joules i Berpy pokłaniają się.JPG|Bury i Joules przy blasterze Shanai Juhuuuu.png Berpy w ``Świat pod naszymi stopami``.JPG Berpy leci do tunelu.JPG Infernus po transformacji.JPG Głowa Infernus z bliska.JPG Lecący Berpy.JPG Infernus patrzy w górę.JPG Berpy w drodze na powierzchnię.JPG Berpy na powierzchni.JPG Berpy i księżyc.JPG Zasmucony Berpy.JPG Berpy pociesza młodego Eli`ay.JPG Ucieszony Berpy.JPG 640px-Eli Burpy NEW.png Eli i burpy z fochem.png burpy przez blakkiem.png|Zły burpy Berpy i pokonany Neozakażacz.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy na ramieniu Eli`a.JPG Zdziwiony Berpy.JPG Z filmików Trixie.JPG Berpy w blasterze Eli`a.JPG Berpy transformuje.JPG Berpy w okularach.JPG Berpy atakuje.JPG Berpy i Phosphoro Króla Śluzu.JPG Pronto i Berpy.JPG Grimmstone kontra Berpy.JPG Burpy zombie fernus.JPG|Burpy udaje zombie Śmierdziel, Pnączniak Pronto oraz Berpy.JPG Infernus i Bubbaleone.JPG Berpy i Mydłek.JPG Berpy po ataku.JPG|Burpy nurkujący w powietrzu . Berpy w natarciu.JPG|Lecący Burpy . Wściekły Berpy.JPG|Rozmyślający Burpy . Znudzone śluzaki.JPG Pnącziak i Śmierdziel Pronto.JPG Tormato Pronto we wnyce.JPG|Burpy, Pronto i Tormato Słodki pękaty Burpy.JPG|Słodki Burpy Darkfernus na avka.JPG|Radosny Burpy jako ghul Beeker vs Burpy.png Berb i pronto.jpg|Burpy i Pronto . Pronto i odwrucony berbi 214.jpg|Pronto i Burby potrzący sobie w oczy . berbi transformaja 123.jpg|Burpy . 111111222.JPG Berpy atakuje ogniem23.JPG Berpy2.JPG Berpy na skale.JPG Ucieszony Berpy2.JPG a pronto and burpy.png|Burpy i Pronto Tormato pronto.png 1233477yf.JPG Eli footer.png Wystraszony Berpy.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy we wnyce.JPG Berpy i z tyłu transformujący Joules.JPG Berpy Eli`a transformuje.JPG Joules na gałęzi.JPG Śluzaki spoglądają na wejście do tunelu powietrznego.JPG Wesołe śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Eli`a3.JPG Spadające śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Przerażone śluzaki.JPG Śluzaki Elia we wnykach.JPG Śmierdziel Eli`a.JPG|Burpy na ramieniu burpy chory.png Chory burby.PNG|Chory Burpy Chory burpy 2.JPG Ledwo żywy Burpy.JPG|Ledwo żywy Burpy Medyk i Jnfernus.JPG Znokałtowany Berpy.JPG Wesoły Berpy.JPG Berp2.JPG Berpy z dużymi tęczuwkami.JPG Berpy z przodu.JPG Berpy przed t....JPG Berpy od tyłu.JPG Berpy od przodu.JPG Berpy i Eli`a.JPG Berpy w tubie.JPG Berp przed tranformacją.JPG Berp.JPG|Burpy z zamkniętymi oczami Berpy w ``Awaria``.JPG Wkurzony Berpy.JPG Pajęczak i Jnfernus.JPG Zawiedzione śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Banger, Berpy i Joules.JPG Wesołe śluzaki na kamieniu.JPG Zderzak, Armashelt i Infernus.JPG Berpy wypada z wnyki.JPG Wesoły Berpy na ręce.JPG Umierający Berpy.JPG Osłabiony Berpy.JPG Chory Berpy.JPG Słaby Berpy.JPG Berpy 3.JPG Pronto straszy.JPG Berp3.JPG Infernus z ogniem.JPG Wkurzony Berp.JPG Straszny Berpy.JPG Berpy przyprowadza Fandango.JPG Berpy rozpalił ogień na głowie.JPG Berpy atakuje Ładuj i Strzelaj.JPG Berpy w ``Cienie i Światło``.JPG Diabelski śluzak.JPG Śluzaki nad chorym Berpy`m.JPG Berpy z szarą główką.JPG Berpy3.JPG Zdrowy.JPG Berp na ręce.JPG Chory.JPG Padnięty Berpy.JPG Ciężko chory.JPG Smutny Berpy.JPG Słabiutki.JPG|Chory Burpy Chory Berpy uśmiecha się.JPG Eli kładzie Berpy`ego.JPG Berpy źle się czuje.JPG Berpy kaszle.JPG Źle czujący się Berpy2.JPG Słaby Berpy w blasterze.JPG Zdjęcie0486.jpg Berpy i Banger tworzą fuzje.JPG Fuzja Berpy`ego i Bangera.JPG Berpy i Banger po transformacji.JPG Wesołe śluzaki2.JPG Berpy i Banger.JPG Berpy leci.JPG Nowy Berpy.JPG Berpy od boku.JPG Berpy zaczyna świecić.JPG Berp4.JPG Berpy atakuje Blakka.JPG Berpy z przodu2.JPG Berpy 7.JPG Berp6.JPG Berpy inne ujęcie.JPG Berpy Tran..JPG Berpy nowy.JPG Berpy świeci.JPG Berpy5.JPG Berp5.JPG Uśmiechnięty Berpy.JPG Berpy i Migotek tworzą fuzje.JPG Infernus i Phosphoro.JPG Berpy i Migotek.JPG Migotek i Berpy.JPG Berpy przed zmianą.JPG Zaskoczone.JPG Transformujące śluzaki.JPG Wesoły Berpy i Migotek.JPG Czujny Berpy.JPG Śpioszek.JPG Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bohaterzy Kategoria:Will Shane Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Slugterra Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Śluzaki z czułkami w protoformie Kategoria:Śluzaki z rogami po transformacjii Kategoria:Śluzaki ze skrzydłami po transformacji Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Shane Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Oddychający pod wodą Kategoria:Bezkręgowce Kategoria:Pronto (Chwilowo) Kategoria:Odcinki